


【莫雙薩】Mozart葬禮後的隔天

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【莫雙薩】Mozart葬禮後的隔天

　　Mozart葬禮後的隔天。

　　「早安。」  
　　「早安。」  
　　Francesco和Antonio同時步出房門，碰巧撞見彼此。  
　　「您的氣色…真是一團糟呀。」  
　　Antonio露出淡淡的微笑，撇開視線，Francesco的雙眼浮腫又泛紅，整張臉刷成了蒼白色。  
　　「我想你也不差。」  
　　年長者悠悠地回敬，Antonio這才注意到他手腕上的傷口又裂開了，染紅蕾絲和掌心。他將雙手藏在背後，Francesco走上前遞出手帕。

　　沉默的午後，他們相約來到城外的墓園，並肩站立於音樂神才的碑前，單純的凝視著。  
　　直至有些貧血的Antonio搖晃著身子，Francesco才扶著他離開。

　　「還記得有一次，Mozart曾言想和我們共進下午茶嗎？兄長。」  
　　「嗯，還記得。」

　　三副餐具、三只茶杯、三塊蛋糕。  
　　Francesco和Antonio端坐著望向那永遠缺席的空位，將自己蛋糕上頭的草莓插起，放入其前方的磁盤上。

　　「「請享用。」」

　　【後記】  
　　「哎呀呀……」  
　　Mozart撐頰，苦惱地看著眼前一口氣放了三顆草莓的海綿蛋糕，及低頭享用的兩位Salieri。

　　「大師們，泡了眼淚的蛋糕可就不好了吃啊……」

　　【IF大師們看得見幽靈札特】  
　　「Mozart……」  
　　「嗯嗯！有什麼需要我為您服務的嗎？大師！」  
　　「可以麻煩您先出去一下嗎？……我要換衣服。」  
　　Antonio無奈地看著Mozart穿牆晃悠出他的房間，沒多久便聽到對面房Francesco的怒吼。  
　　「Mozart——！我在換衣服——！」


End file.
